


In The Verge Of A Not So Magical Death

by blackpenink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost death, Angst, Blood, But they make for some declarations, Episode: s01e04 Magic Bullet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic bullets are not fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpenink/pseuds/blackpenink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'd love to see a story where D/S were already together and pretty much mated and in love, or well on their way, before Magic Bullet and they were afraid that those 48 hours may be their last together. Worried, panicked, caring Stiles and trying to be brave but growing steadily weaker, dying, Derek. And where their sex life had all been rough and animalistic before this time for the first time it's loving and gentle.</p><p>[WARNING: My laptop decided to go French Revolutionary on my ass so I'm not sure if I lost all development on my last chapter or not. I ask that you patiently await for predictment of this war with me and pray my brothers that I can defeat Napoleon "Laptop" Bonaparte.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “OH MY GOD!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started three years ago, before college. Getting my degree seems to be somewhat the push I needed to finally finish this thing. And others I have coming your way.
> 
> Originally posted in FF.Net and Livejournal.
> 
> Oh and... all my stories are unbeta-ed so all grammar and synthax errors you find are definitely my fault.

          Stiles was proud of himself for being brave. Okay, not really. He was most of the time really goddamn afraid since he found out about werewolf world thanks to his best friend Scott being bitten by one. Okay so, not as brave as he liked to pretend. But if Stiles was something, he was loyal, so he would've never abandoned his best friend in his time of need.  And that was how Stiles found himself on a new life, a new world, living an experience most of the teenagers wouldn't even dream of living.

            That, and Stiles kind of blamed himself for Scott being bitten. He had in fact dragged Scott to the woods to go find out about the corpse everyone was talking about. An idea that ended up on his best friend becoming a big dog, him finding out there was such thing as _hunters_ and falling in love with the asshole wolf-face from the woods. Yes, Stiles was madly in love with alleged murder, brooding werewolf, handsome man Derek Hale.

            Stiles had known he was gay long time ago. Safe from his kindergarten crush on Lydia, he knew as soon as he looked at Scott once and found himself admiring the color of his eyes, his lips, his arms, that we was as gay as he could be. Of course that little attraction for his best friend had gone as it came; Scott was forever a brother to him. Until now, though, Stiles hadn't really fallen for anyone else so he kept Lydia as his favorite person, fawning over her because let's face it: even if Stiles preferred man-love, Lydia was still a pretty girl and still very much a sight for sore eyes.

 

           Still, though, Stiles would know someday his gayness would come to bite him in the ass and if one day he went to the woods and ended up getting a clear view of Derek Hale and was instantly attracted to said man, well, that wasn't really his fault, was it? Derek was a good looking man. Broad shoulders, nice body, pretty eyes. What was there that Stiles could've not fallen for? And to top it all, Derek was mysterious and all around emotionless and that made Stiles blood stir way too much for his liking. When the younger man found out Derek Hale was a werewolf and therefore stupidly strong, well, he was pretty much done for.

            So one day, in between all the drama with murders and Scott dealing with becoming a weredog and being in love with Allison Argent, Stiles decided it was time to do something about these feelings that were driving him nuts.

            He went to the Hale property of course, very much prepared to be kicked out, and killed, ripped to shreds as soon as he put his plan to action (which was nothing more than gather courage and kiss Derek), and what he didn't expect was for Derek to kiss him back, to throw him against the wall and ravish him, fuck him for all he was worth. And he didn't expect was for this to continue, for the wolf to whisper his name, night over night, making Stiles swear he was him and would never become someone else’s property (and yes Derek had trust issues and Stiles was still trying, yet failing miserably, to get his point across that he was nobody’s property thank you very much).

            All in all, Stiles was actually very much happy and very much in love with a man who was making him very much happy. Not to mention that his sex life was, wow. Some sex life. So yes, Stiles was maybe a little bit brave for being the one to take the first step on their relationship even at the risk of his own head.

            Yeah.

            He didn't want to be brave for this though. He didn't want to see Derek fall like this. Goddamn those hunters and their wolf bullets.

            He didn't know this was what expected him on the afternoon. As the young man left the school building, he almost ran to his Jeep all pent up on the prospect of seing his _lover? Boyfriend? Huh_... anyway... pent up on the prospect of seeing Derek and kiss him for all he was worth. He entered the car, threw his bag pack to the backseat floor and maneuvered it out of the parking lot.

            Nothing could have prepared him to the sight of said lover crossing the road, pale, physically in pain with his hand stretched out, motioning for Stiles to stop - “OH MY GOD!” - he said, as he abruptly stopped the car.


	2. “Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, please. Okay?”

           Stiles was sure there was honking. Lots of. Everyone was leaving the school at the moment, so it was only logic. He had no reaction though. Not even when Derek fell on to the ground. His brain was buzzing and not the good kind of buzz too but it wouldn't let him react. Only did so when out of nowhere, Scott appeared at his side, running like a maniac, yelling something.

            He scrambled out of his own car, staring at Derek on the ground, didn't even know what he said to Scott as his friend asked Derek what was wrong. Shot. Derek had been shot. That wasn't so good, no.         

            “A silver bullet?” - He heard himself ask. Derek looked at him as if he was an idiot, said so even, but Stiles didn't mind. He knew he shouldn't be there standing, _just_ standing, but he couldn't do anything. He heard Scott saying something about 48 hours and _hunters_ and _fuck those hunters_. 48 hours to live, that was too fucking close to nothing. Derek's eyes were flashing blue, his wolf threatening to appear, people kept passing by like it was nothing, his brain was still useless mush, the honking wasn't stopping and he didn't even know what he was saying. Or thinking. He was so much in autopilot now it wasn’t even funny.

            Scott told him to get Derek out of there, and so he did.

 

            How could Derek let himself get shot anyway? He was supposed to be all kinds of great and not get hurt like this or have his life threatened this easily. A bullet. _Really._ Stiles was a mix of pissed off and worried now. He ended up calling Scott, because said wolf was supposed to be looking for the cure at the Argent house but it ended up going to voicemail. Even angrier, Stiles decided to text his friend. He was trying to ignore Derek now. The wolf couldn't stand still, his face scrunched up in a painful frown, his arm bleeding. _Bleeding!_

“Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, please. Okay?” - He said. It's not that he was worried about his seats so much as about Derek actually _bleeding out_. Goddamit, fuck those Argents and their fuckweird bullets. He could deal with Scott trying to kill him. He could deal with an alpha out there threatening them. He could deal with Derek's meaningless threats but hell, he couldn't deal with this so-goddamn-important-to-him werewolf bleeding his veins out so fast, too fast, that Stiles would end up being able to do nothing to help him. - “We're almost there.”      

            “Almost where?” - Derek's question was almost a faint whisper.    

            “Your house?!”

            “What?” - Derek lifted his head - “No, you can't take me there.” - Stiles was mad now. Why the fuck couldn't he take him to his own house anyway? And then he heard it. Derek couldn't protect himself. That did it.

            He hit the brakes, drove the car near the sidewalk, stopped and turned to the wolf - “What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Huh? Are you dying?”

            “Not yet.” - The wolf calmly answered. - “I have one last resort.”

            Stiles didn't know if he wanted to laugh, cry, jump of joy because of said last resort or be really afraid _because_ of said last resort. - “What do you mean?! What last resort?” - Derek lifted the sweatshirt off his arm, showing the raw flesh around the place where the bullet hit and oh my god, that was gross.

            “Is that contagious? Oh my god.” - Gross, that was so gross. - “You know what, you should probably just get out.” - Derek was having none of that freaking out fit Stiles was having. He ordered him to start the car. The boy complained, _you're-almost-dead-but-still-barking-orders_ complained. He didn't know how else to react other than to threaten to _drag Derek's little werewolf ass and leave him for dead_. Stiles had to stay strong for his and Derek’s sake and this was how he knew how to.

            Calmly, the wolf sucked a breath in and turned to his lover - “Start the car.” - He started - “Or I'm gonna to rip your throat out.” - He paused, showing his fangs as he finished - “With my teeth.”

            Stiles looked Derek in the eyes, pleading, _something_. Derek stared back to him and all Stiles could see was the trust and faith the wolf was putting on him at the moment. That was enough to make the youngster pull his head out of his ass and drive them away.

 

            _Okay_ , Stiles thought, _he's gonna be okay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's another one!  
> I'll try and make this 'a chapter a day' thing. The story is almost written anyway, all that's left to do is the last chapter so...
> 
> Oh well, hope you liked this one !
> 
> Let me know xx


	3. “You smell like a dead cow.”

             He didn't really drive them away. He drove for a mile and stopped again - “Why are we stopping, _Stiles_?” - The kid said nothing and hit reverse, getting them back to where they were before Derek threatened him with throat ripping ideas. - “Stiles.” - Derek growled.

            “48 hours. I mean. Not 48 hours. Less.” - Stiles started - “Less than 48 hours. I don't know what to do. What do I do? Where do I take you? You're going to die and bleed out and I can't-”

            Derek's right hand was grabbing his left one. Stiles blinked and looked to the side, the wolf hunched in his seat trying not to put pressure on his left arm while turning towards him. - “Stop.” -  He grunted. Their fingers somewhat intertwined - “Stop thinking.”

            “You're gonna die, Derek.” - Stiles was on the verge of breaking. - “And there's nothing I can do too.”

            “I'm not. I told you – last resort.” - Derek assured. He pulled Stiles towards him, forcing the other boy to double over the gear box and still with their hands clasped, Derek kissed him. A slow, somewhat gentle touch of lips that made Stiles release all the breaths he was sure he had been holding since this all started. Derek disentangled their hands in favor of grabbing Stiles face, his thumb gently sweeping across his cheek. Stiles lifted his hand to Derek's and held it again, like it'd disappear if he didn't.

            “I'm not sure I like that last resort.” - Stiles said when Derek stopped the kiss, all too soon too.  Derek smirked. - “No, you probably won't.” - He answered. - “Calm, now?”

            “No, not really.”

            “ Yeah, I thought so.” - Stiles looked at the wolf as if he was trying to decide how to react when a laugh started to bubble in his chest. Then he couldn't stop, but the sound coming out of his mouth was desperate, like he didn't know how to laugh, if he should be laughing at all.

 

            All too soon the moment passed and Stiles looked at Derek again, hands still clasped together - “I love you, Derek.” – Stiles breathed.

            “Yeah,” - No yeah, Derek kinda sucked at showing his feelings. Even though Stiles was pretty sure the wolf loved him, Derek had never been one to tell him so, no matter how long they had been together. I might have something to do with Derek's past but Stiles never wanted to ask about that. The wolf knew he could talk to him if he wanted to and he was going to let Derek be the one to take that decision, for once, instead of pressuring him like the boy knew _all too well_ how to do. - “Yeah.”

            Derek rearranged his position on the seat to find a more comfortable one but never let go of his _lover_ 's hand. They stood silent for a while, neither one of them knowing exactly what to say after this. He could hear Stiles' heart beating faster than normal, his breathing process annoyingly deeper too but he didn't mind. He could understand, even, to some extent. He was sure that if positions were reversed he'd be in a similar state. Or _worse._

            “You smell like a dead cow.” – Stiles deadpanned.

            “Really.” – Derek couldn’t believe his shit. He almost had an urge to laugh. Almost.

            “Yes.”  - Stiles looked serious - “I have to call Scott.”

            “Sure.” - Derek snorted thought. Stiles might have tried to hide it but the wolf could see the small smirk on his lips and somehow he let himself entertain the idea this was going to end up okay for them both. Even if Derek was scared for his own life, it made him relax a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third one! I know they are too small but I promise the last one will be big enough for all of them :p
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, xx


	4. “Look, if you don’t find it then I’m dead, alright?”

           Stiles didn’t know why the hell his best friend was taking so long. He just had to find a bullet, for god sake! At the Argent house, of course. Scott was probably making out with _love-of-his-life_ Allison while Stiles had to watch the love of _his_ life slowly dying, second after second. Dying. Great. Sure feeling calm was definitely out the window as he thought of it. _Damnit!_        

            Scott didn’t know about Derek and Stiles’ love affair. Stiles hadn’t had the courage to tell him, even after all this time they had been together. So of course Scott didn’t know about the internal turmoil he was having. Not that he’d actually care a lot, having his mind full of one Allison Argent.

             He finally picked up. He told Stiles he still hadn’t find the bullet they needed and that made him even more nervous than he was before – “What am I supposed to do with him?!” – He asked, exasperated. _Take him somewhere, anywhere,_ Scott said. _Right._

             “And by the way, he’s starting to smell.” – The kid was getting nervous by the second. – “Like death.” – And there was that dreadful word again. He had to take him somewhere and he didn’t really know where so he was glad some light bulb lit on Scott’s brain even though it sounded weird. He couldn’t take it anymore. No more decisions. 

             He passed Derek the cellphone – “You’re not gonna believe where he’s telling me to take you.” – And Derek picked it up. 

            Stiles tried to reason with himself. Everything was going to be fine. Scott was going to find the bullet and Derek would be very much alive and he could continue with his marvelous relationship with this werewolf.

            “Look, if you don’t find it then I’m dead, alright?” – He heard Derek say. He tried to even his breath; too much talking about death in so little time for his liking. He tuned out their conversation. He didn’t want to hear anything more about it. All Stiles wanted was a nice bath, a well slept night and pretend this wasn’t his life and it was all a nightmare.

           The phone call ended and Stiles took them to the Animal Clinic, like Scott had suggested. The trip there was a silent one. Stiles was trying to cope with this situation. Never had he imagined his life would get to this point. He was still a teenager for Christ sake; he wasn’t supposed to be dealing with this kind of crap. If he was to ever fall in love, it was supposed to be with someone that fit in the spectrum of normal, not with a werewolf whose life was a magnet for imminent danger

            He didn’t know Derek was trying to deal with his own turmoil right next to him. He didn’t know Derek was regretting every single time he had to put Stiles to danger. Because while he didn’t mind if he was going to live or die for most of his life, when he met Stiles things changed. Stiles Stilinski was the one good thing in his life and he failed to express it so many times it hurt.

           He was going to die eventually alright. And it was fine; he didn’t deserve to live. He was living on borrowed time anyway so…

 

           But Stiles though. Stiles, who always expressed his emotions so freely, so carelessly, like they’re the most natural thing in the world; Stiles was going to die a little bit too, wasn’t he? Because he had told Derek so many times that he loved him that he wouldn’t belong to anybody else but to him… And Derek believed him because Stiles wasn’t one to lie about his own feelings. And the idea that he would cause his lover any kind of pain by not fighting against this stupid ordeal was what made him want to live through this. So he fought. And he would keep on fighting through this only so that the kid wouldn’t have to suffer.

            Derek vowed to himself that after all this shit passed and they were safely secured in Stiles bedroom, he’d finally tell the kid just how much he loved him.

 

            They finally arrived at his destination. Stiles left the car and went to open the door on Derek’s side but the wolf was already out the door. The sheriff’s son tried to help him stay up but Derek refused. He didn’t even fight him. Just sighed and went to open the door to the storage room.

             Derek threw himself onto some food bags once they got there while Stiles turned the light on and his phone beeped. The werewolf was sweating and he looked paler and paler as minutes went by.

             “Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?” – Stiles focused on the task at hand to distract himself from the state of his dying wolf.

             “It’s a rare form of wolfsbane…” – Derek said, his voice tired, his right arm protecting the injured one. – “He has to bring me the bullet.”

            “Why.”

            Derek looked pointedly at Stiles – “’Cause I’m gonna die without it.” – Goddamit, the fated word again. Derek would not die. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t.

             “You’re not going to die Derek, don’t say that.” – His strong barriers were slowly slipping away, he could feel it. He texted Scott _‘You need to get here NOW’_. – “You can’t die.” – He crouched to caress Derek’s pale face. – “I’m not letting you.” – He gently moved to touch his right hand and kissed his lips. – “I’m right here and I’ll fight with you.” – Derek grabbed the kid’s hand and pulled him to him. Stiles kissed him again and Derek opened his mouth inviting and the kid took his time exploring him with his tongue, trying to convoy every single feeling into this. He had to show Derek he wasn’t alone and he had something to fight for. Derek ended the kiss abruptly to take a precious breath.

              “Stiles, I know I..” – Derek sighed – “I’m not too good at this but…” – He kept on trying, sweating even more – “And I never said it to you, but…”. Stiles knew where this was going and he was having none of that.

              “No. No. Shut up.” – Stiles stood up quickly, Derek looked hurt for a second but mostly just confused. – “I don’t wanna hear it.” – He started pacing around the small room – “Fuck you, you have no timing, did you know that? Ugh, so many times you had to talk about whatever it is that eats your brain at night and you choose now?” – He threw his hand in the hair in desperation, his voice betraying him and faltering word by word – “I don’t wanna know. Whatever it is you’re going to say, save it for later. This is not a goodbye, you hear me?! You’re not giving up and you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” – Stiles was crying now. He didn’t even notice as the tears now ran easily on his face.

            “Stiles I’m not…” – Every cell on his body hurt – “I’m not giving up.” – Stiles turned to him and Derek saw his face, his eyes completely lost. – “Hey, don’t cry.” – Derek tried to smile – “I just… am not sure if fighting against it is going to be enough so I just…”

            “No. You save it for later or I swear to god if that bullet doesn’t kill you, I’ll kill you myself.” – Stiles then noticed the tears per Derek’s stating, cleaned his face and breathed out. – “Hold on to it, okay?" 

            Derek looked pointedly at Stiles and decided for once and for both of their sakes to give up on it – “Okay.”

           “Okay.” - Stiles pacing had stopped – “Let’s get you out of here, cmon.” – He stood to Derek’s level and grabbed his right arm, throwing it around his shoulders – “Get up, sourwolf. We’re going to the main room.” – Derek didn’t even open his mouth. Amazingly, he did as he was told and didn’t put up a fight while Stiles dragged him to the other room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post it yesterday but I wasn't near my laptop all day so, there's that.  
> Hope you liked this 4th chapter. If there's anything you think I should review don't hesitate in letting me know.
> 
> Love, xx


	5. “You’re gonna cut off my arm.”

When they got there, Derek was out of breath and practically threw himself again the table on the room after taking his shirt off and _really?_ Stiles didn’t fight him. At least Derek could still hold himself up.

“You know, that really doesn’t look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn’t take care of.” – He tried to joke only to relieve himself from some pressure. Because that really did look awful and getting uglier as time passed by.

Derek’s breath was ragged now and he could barely talk – “When the infection reaches my heart, it’ll kill me.” – Stiles rolled his eyes despite the situation at hand.

“Positivity just isn’t in your vocabulary, is it?” – He asked, half joking, half serious, as Derek started to rummage through the drawers on the room.

“If he doesn’t get here with the bullet in time…” – Derek said – “Last resort.”

Oh fuck.

“Which is…” – Stiles asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

Derek grabbed what looked like a really dangerous bone saw in Stiles point of view and decided – “You’re gonna cut off my arm.”

Stiles jaw dropped, of course. Cut off his arm? No. No no no no. And no. Neup. It’s not gonna happen, no. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Scott needed to hurry the fuck up. He was going to kill his best friend. He swore to it. – “Why would I do that?!” 

“Well, I do have something to tell you once this is over so I’m refusing to die now.” – As if that was a reasonable explanation to ask his lover to cut off his fucking arm, really!

Derek passed him the bone saw while he worked a blue string trying to attach it to his injured arm. Stiles was still shocked. He grabbed the bone saw, still not knowing exactly what it was that Derek was asking him. Without even noticing, he pressed some button and the thing started working – “Oh my god.” – He was nauseous now.  – “What if you’ll bleed to death?”

Derek had the blue string in his mouth while he explained – “It’ll heal if it works.” – Stiles’ nausea wasn’t getting any better. In fact, he didn’t know how had he manage to keep the bile from rising in his throat until that moment but his lunch was sure threatening to come out.

“Look. I don’t know if I can do this…” – Stiles said.

“Why not?”

Why not? Why not?! Really… - “Well because…” – He started – “Because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone and especially the blood!” – Stiles knew he was just trying to find some reasonable explanation for avoiding the matter at hands. He did not want to chop off his love’s arm. He didn’t really. Wasn’t in his plans. No.

“You faint at the sight of blood?!” – Derek asked, annoyed even.

Stiles sighed. Of course he didn’t faint at the sight of blood, Derek knew that. What the hell. It came to him that as much as Stiles was scared, Derek wasn’t too comfortable either – “No but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!” – The sheriff’s son yelled. He didn’t know what else to say, nothing made sense to him anymore.

Derek sighed. – “All right” – He was sighing too much tonight – “What about this…” – He looked at Stiles, - “Either you cut off my arm, or I’m gonna cut off your head.” – He finished.

Enough with it! Stiles thought they were past this but apparently they weren’t. Derek was a stubborn motherfucker and didn’t he know that whatever he said now would fall on deaf ears? Because really, Stiles knew this werewolf so well that all of his murderous threats were nothing but show – “Okay, you know what, I’m so not buying your threats any--“ – He didn’t have time to finish as Derek suddenly pushed him towards him with exaggerated strength – “Okay okay, I’ll do it, okay, I…”

Stiles stood still as Derek suddenly turned to the side – “What the… What are you doing?” – and puked his guts out, blood coming out of his mouth – “Holy god, what the hell is that?”

Everything that was happening this night was not helping Stiles keeping the contents of his meals in their rightful place – “It’s my body … Trying to heal itself”

 The kid had to pat himself on the back for not keeping him company in the vomiting department so he joked about it. – “Well it’s not doing a very good job of it.”

“Now, you gotta do it now.” – The wolf pleaded. The nausea in Stiles was still very much present and he was sure he couldn’t really go on board with the plan.

“Look, I really don’t think I can…” – He said but soon heard Derek yelling at him to ‘ _do it now!’_ and _‘Just do it!_ ’ and just grabbed the bone saw without really thinking – “Oh my god okay, okay.. okay… Here we go!” – He screamed as he put the saw against Derek’s skin and closed his eyes still hoping to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

“Stiles!” – He heard. Scott? Oh god Scott. Finally! – “Scott?!” – He asked just to be sure, as Scott appeared at the door and Jesus fucking Christ he could breathe now. – “Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares.” – Stiles answered to Scott’s outburst of ‘what the hell are you doing’. Hell, he even let a smile slip on his features.

He saw Derek grabbing the dreadful bullet from Scott’s hands and looking at it like it was the most precious thing in his world. Stiles let himself relax for a bit. Things were finally looking better and he didn’t have to chop off any arms and Derek wouldn’t die. Good. Awesome.

Suddenly Derek fell to the floor and Stiles couldn’t be fast enough to kneel above him and hold him – “Derek?” – God, not again. He couldn’t die no. No. – “Derek, come on, wake up” – He pleaded. No. Goddamit. He promised. He had something to say to Stiles dammit. Wake the fuck up. Wake the fuck up!

He was zoning out. He knew he said something to Scott. What would he do now? Without Derek, he… No. –“I think he’s dead.” – He heard himself say. They needed the bullet, please. Scott. He heard Scott shouting that he had it. Stiles evened his breath and turned to Derek – “Please, don’t kill me for this” – Even if what he really wanted to say was something among the lines of ‘I’m sorry for this, come back to me’ but couldn’t because Scott was in the room with them. Stiles punched Derek in the face and the wolf woke up.

Derek once again took the bullet from Scott’s grasp and opened it, pouring its contents on the table and lighting them on fire as the two teens watched. He then grabbed the contents and threw them on his injured arm as a weird blue smoke came out of it. He screamed like hell as he did it and fell on the floor, writhing in agony. Stiles was panicking. He didn’t know what was happening or what he should do or how he should react so he just stood there watching, waiting. 

As the hole from the bullet disappeared, Stiles felt a whole elephant leaving his chest – “That was awesome!” – He celebrated – “YES!” – Derek got up, looking healthier than ever and Stiles was so glad that he completely ignored Scott and Derek’s discussion over the Argent family in order to catalogue every inch of Derek’s body to make sure he was really okay. No more injures then. They could go on with their lives. He let himself indulge on staring at his lover’s body since none of them was really paying attention to him and thought of all the things he was going to do to it this night, on his bedroom.

He heard Derek saying _‘I can show you exactly how nice they are’_ , leaving Scott a bit dumbfounded and ending their debate. Apparently Derek wanted to show something to Scott and all Stiles wanted was to go home and take a bath so he did just that. He glanced at Derek as he said goodbye and Derek looked at him for a second too but said nothing. Stiles really hoped Derek showed up at his house, after this thing he had to do with Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one!  
> The last one before lovemaking ensues. Have fun and I'll come back to you with the last chapter for this story once I feel it's ready :)
> 
> let me know what you thought, xx.


End file.
